Green thumb and sex pollen
by Ewilan94
Summary: Harley est seule, Ivy n'est pas là. Elle rêve, se rappelle de son premier cambriolage avec Ivy...  Slash FxF


**Commentaires de l'auteure: J'ai publié cette histoire pour le "Merry Month of May", un défi d'une histoire par jour relevant de la masturbation. C'est du FxF, donc si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas.**

_Nom/ Prompt_ : **Green thumb and sex pollen**  
><em>Fandom<em>: Gotham City Sirens  
><em>Avertissements:<em>Masturbation.

Harley était seule dans l'appartement miteux où elle était installée avec Red. Cette dernière était partie à la recherche d'une pépinière qui vendait une espèce rare d'arbuste, vivant uniquement en Australie. Harley était donc seule pour au moins une semaine, le temps que sa compagne revienne de son voyage d'exploration. Au début, la blondinette avait apprécié ces moments de solitude où elle s'est comportée comme Kevin dans Maman j'ai raté l'avion. Elle passait son temps à manger ce qu'elle voulait, quand elle le voulait. Elle prenait de longs bains et se promenait nue dans le petit 3½.

Malheureusement, ce genre de fantaisies ne dure qu'un temps et vient un moment où la compagnie serait intéressante. Bien sur, Harley n'était pas la plus patiente des deux. Elle passait à présent une bonne partie de ses journées à rêvasser sur le canapé des vols commis par le duo qu'elle formait avec Poison Ivy.

_-Red! Red! Par ici, j'ai trouvé une sortie!__  
><em>_Ivy courut vers Harley Quinn. Toutes les deux sortirent du bâtiment qui criait au vol à l'aide de son alarme suraigüe. L'une piaffait tandis que l'autre criait sous le choc de l'adrénaline._

_C'était leur premier cambriolage. Leur premier cambriolage ensemble en fait. Pour Harley, qui était une fille solidaire, c'était un rêve réalisé que de finalement avoir trouvé quelqu'un avec qui travailler. Pour Ivy, qui était tout de même plus solitaire, le fait d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui saurait la supporter lui semblait une bonne idée._

_Elles coururent jusqu'à une ruelle, où elles seraient tranquilles pour reprendre leur souffle. Elles s'arrêtèrent, alors qu'Harley sautait sur une poubelle pour s'y assoir. Il y eut un moment de silence, pour s'assurer que personne ne les avaient suivi, puis elles se mirent à rire toutes les deux. Le taux d'adrénaline était au plus haut chez les deux filles à la suite de ce braquage de banque._

_-Wow, Pam! J'savais pas que tes fleurs pouvaient endormir de si gros colosses!__  
><em>_-Eh oui, c'est sur ce petit bijou que j'ai travaillé cette dernière année!_

_Il y eut un silence, puis les deux femmes se fixèrent et sourirent encore une fois. Pamela proposa à Harleen de se changer et de revenir à son appartement, pour éviter de se faire prendre. Elle sortit donc de son sac un chandail large et des pantalons en coton gris. Harleen quant à elle enleva son masque et ses pantoufles rouge et noir pour les échanger contre une paire de ballerines bleues. Elle mit ensuite un chandail long violet et un pantalon de denim bleu ciel ajusté._

Harley se rappellait cette soirée-là. Pam était resplendissante, ou n'était-ce qu'une façon comme une autre pour son cerveau de rester en contact d'une certaine manière avec le monde extérieur? Que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, elle appréciait le fait que ces pensées soient peaufinées au point de les rendre réels. Elle tenta le tout pour le tout en essayant de changer ses souvenirs, pour imaginer des histoires qui l'amuserait.

_Elles coururent jusqu'à une ruelle, où elles seraient tranquilles pour reprendre leur souffle. Elles s'arrêtèrent, alors qu'Harley sautait sur une poubelle pour s'y assoir. Il y eut un moment de silence, pour s'assurer que personne ne les avaient suivi, puis elles se mirent à rire toutes les deux. Le taux d'adrénaline était au plus haut chez les deux filles à la suite de ce braquage de banque._

_Pendant un long moment, elles se fixèrent du regard, appréciant le moment d'extase qu'elles vivaient, sous le trip de l'adrénaline. Puis, sans se demander pourquoi, elles se rapprochèrent l'une de l'autre, Ivy en se rapprochant de la poubelle sur laquelle Harl était assise et cette dernière en se penchant du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elles collèrent leurs fronts couverts de sueur le temps que le battement de leurs cœurs rattrappent les émotions qui les possédaient._

_Harl fit glisser son nez de gauche à droite sur celui de Red avant que cette dernière ne ferme les yeux et glisse ses lèvres habituellement empoisonnées sur celles de sa compagne._

Harley ferma les yeux, sourit en pensant à ce que son imagination fertile était capable de faire. Simultanément, elle glissa sa main sur son sein gauche, titillant lentement le mamelon qui tendait par le froid qui régnait dans la pièce et le manque de vêtements d'Harley en l'absence de Red. Elle glissa sa main sur son sexe et entreprit de frotter frénétiquement son clitoris. Les sensations procurées rendirent le rêve plus vivide.

_Harl fit glisser son nez de gauche à droite sur celui de Red avant que cette dernière ne ferme les yeux et glisse ses lèvres habituellement empoisonnées sur celles de sa compagne. Lentement mais surement, Harley glissa sa main de haut en bas sur l'entrejambe des pantalons d'Ivy, alors que cette dernière enlevait le chandail d'Harleen pour ensuite descendre la fermeture éclair de son costume. Ceci fait, elle défit le haut et le laissa pendre des hanches de la blondinette. Elle se pencha et suça sur le sein qui lui était offert._

Harley gloussa de plaisir et redoubla ses caresses d'intensité. Bientôt, les muscles de son bassin se contractèrent, près à lâcher sous l'effort d'un plaisir trop intense.

_Elle se pencha et suça sur le sein qui lui était offert. Harley déboutonna le pantalon de Pam et glissa sa main sous la jupette du costume. Bien sur, il y avait une culotte comprise au costume…Mais pas cette fois, car c'était Harley qui décidait. Elle passa un doigt le long de la fente et s'arrêta en avant, en plein sur le bouton de chair érogène d'Ivy. Lorsqu'elle l'atteignit, Pamela poussa un soupir d'extase, qui fut recueilli par la bouche d'Harleen._

Cette dernière poussa un cri et contracta alors une dernière fois les muscles de son bassin, pour ensuite retomber lourdement sur le canapé, soupirant d'aise. Elle garda les yeux fermés et sourit, sombrant lentement dans le monde des rêves quand elle entendit des bruits de l'autre coté de la porte.

Rapidement, elle sauta hors du canapé et se cacha derrière celui-ci.

_**"Be careful what you're wishing for, baby doll…"**_

**LE Crappy and petite End.**


End file.
